The present invention relates to a method, program and information storage medium for image generation.
There is known an image generating system (or game system) for generating an image as viewed through a virtual camera (or a given viewpoint) within an object space that is a virtual three-dimensional space. Such an image generating system is highly popular as one that can provide a so-called virtual reality.
For example, in an image generating system for fighting game, a player may use a game controller 10 (which is, in a broad sense, a control section) to control an object OB (or player's character), as shown in FIG. 1. The player will enjoy the game by causing the player's character to fight another object OB2 (or enemy character) which is controlled by another player or a computer.
In such a case, the game controller 10 includes a direction indicating key 12 and control buttons 14, 16, 18 and 20. When the direction indicating key 12 is depressed at its right or left side, the player's character moves rightward or leftward. If each of the control buttons 14, 16, 18 and 20 is depressed, the player's character OB1 thrusts a right punch, a left punch, a right kick or a left kick.
Such a control is effective for such a fighting game that the player's character OB1 battles the enemy character OB2 in a one-on-one manner.
However, such a control as shown in FIG. 1 is unsuitable for use in such a fighting game that the player's character OB1 fights a plurality of objects OB2 (multi-object fighting game). This raises a technical problem in that an operating environment (or interface environment) optimum for a player (which is, in a broad sense, an operator) cannot be provided.